


[焕右]傍晚时

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswapping, High School AU, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 性转粲右，高中生设定。性转粲右的形象大致可以参考演唱会女装那次以及Beautiful MV。





	[焕右]傍晚时

静校后的教室是恋人们的圣地，你明白的。安静且空旷，无人打扰，老师也在收拾着下班，只剩几位保安随意转悠，等着其他教职员都离开后锁门。

郑粲右趴在窗前往外看，和学长共度安静时光的机会不多，每次的时间也不会太长。落日的余晖洒进窗口，为窗边少女镀上一层金光。——像艺术作品里的女孩，金振焕靠着桌子，拿自己参观美术馆时留存的记忆与她做对比。她的侧脸被光线模糊，只能浅浅地勾勒出一个鼻梁高挺的轮廓。

“好看吗？”金振焕站到她身旁，用同样的托腮动作从一旁看她。他的小鹿转过脸，安静地点了点头，“当然好看，振焕哥也应该很喜欢这种景色吧？”

金振焕没出声，只是把目光转到玻璃另一侧的天空，留小鹿瞪着那双亮晶晶的眼睛等待他的回答。“你说呢？”他突然扭头，把对方吓得直起身来，有些惊恐地“嗯？”一声。

“我不知道。”她带着点笑意轻轻说。

金振焕扬起嘴角，一只手托腮，眯着眼睛，目光没在她身上继续停留。他另一只手从郑粲右的肩膀下滑，顺着脊背一直溜到裙下圆润的臀部。可恶，郑粲右的呼吸一滞，在心里骂了句脏话，双腿不自主地夹紧。傻子才不知道下一步他们要做什么，在做前戏时金振焕偶尔会装得心不在焉，就像现在这样：视线随着窗外的太阳落下，看都不看身边的女孩一眼，似乎自己的左手不再是身体的一部分。

骂人不代表郑粲右不喜欢他这样做，恰恰相反。她抿着嘴唇，悄悄背起一只手卷起裙子，容许作恶的漂亮手指隔着内裤描绘臀缝，再偷偷钻进双腿之间的圣殿反复摩擦。那里开始变得湿润黏滑，金振焕这才重新与她视线相会。郑粲右的脸颊烧了起来，大火一直蔓延到耳尖，只能维持着尴尬的笑容低下头，她比她的学长还要高一些，接吻时要微微弯身。她闭上眼睛，将垂下的发丝撩到耳后。

温柔的触感在两人之间蔓延开来，伴随着轻微的哼声和唇舌纠缠的水声。金振焕喷香水，身上很香，口腔也同样。嘉娜宝的玫瑰糖味道渡上郑粲右的舌尖，清甜的滋味使她慢慢放松下来，这是接纳一切的第一步。他们放过彼此后郑粲右仍旧若有所思，最后将所有思考化作留在金振焕泪痣上的一个吻。

她用眼神无畏地说，来吧。

被浸湿的布料被褪到膝盖以下，两根手指借着润滑顺畅地探入穴道，接着深入，再深入。郑粲右不敢出声，只能用牙齿在被吻得红肿的嘴唇上留下深刻的齿痕。她身体前倾，额头抵着冰凉的窗户，一手抓揉着自己的胸部，双眼直直盯着前方。天要黑了，她却站在教室里让男友帮她自慰。金振焕在看她，她怎么会不知道？平日里自信的游戏女王唯有此时才会失态得如此严重，不抓紧时间封存如此记忆简直会被骂一句岂有此理。

三根手指是一并缓缓进入的，郑粲右大腿颤抖，快感顺着神经无限传导到全身，酥麻的感觉让她更向前倾。那感觉就像快要融化，她颤抖的手在解开腰带后探进身旁人的制服裤，纤长的手指握住勃起的性器，抵着顶端的狭缝挤压按揉。金振焕的呼吸破碎了，他却仍然露出一个怡然自得的微笑。

太阳落山后的光线仍旧能让金振焕看清郑粲右眼中蕴藏的泪水，他细心地擦干她手上的浊液，他的小鹿晃着腿坐在桌上看他，仍旧是那样无辜的眼神。他的良心突然有些刺痛，总觉得自己打破了某些东西。可深入的思考并不重要，郑粲右张开双臂拥抱他，柔软的脸颊紧紧贴着他的脖子。在教室里偷情就像瞒着大人买五根冰激凌一人独享，刺激又满足，又带着些得胜的侥幸。

“振焕哥还没回答我的问题，夕阳的景色很漂亮吧？”

“很漂亮，我的确很喜欢。”

他的声音轻飘飘的，又有些不在此意的感觉，似乎答复的并不是这个问题。郑粲右圈着他后背上的手臂又紧了紧，女孩的思维在跳跃、游走，他们听到门外有上锁的响动，也许今天又要翻一层的窗户偷偷跑出去。但没关系，她的身体好得很，或许恢复一会就能拉着金振焕的手一路跑走，再翻出校园的围墙。等下他们要在外面的小餐馆一起吃晚饭，四人座，不是面对面，金振焕会坐在她身旁，在上菜之前拿出她的错题本，一只手拿着笔在纸上圈重点，另一只手在桌下与她十指紧扣。

“我也好喜欢哥哥。”她突然说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你们！我真的很想写这个，虽然我也知道可能会有点雷。之前我想，大家总是站焕受，如果颠倒过来呢？甜蜜又性感的哥哥也是一种男朋友的理想型啊。于是就有了这篇，我为自己的泥塑能力到了这种地步而羞愧ㅠ ㅠ


End file.
